Hideaki
by NeonFlower
Summary: Sayaka hasn't seen her best friend for a month. But, when she is finally invited over, she gets a much bigger surprise than she bargained for.


It had been at least a month since Sayaka last saw Naho. Phone calls, text messages, even as going as far as to visiting her house, and still no luck. It's as if the girl had fallen off the face of the earth, and that worried Sayaka.

However, one day, out of the blue, Sayaka recieved a text message from her psychic friend, asking her to come to her house later that day. Of course she accepted, and now the teenager was making her way towards the Saenoki household.

Upon arrival, she didn't even knock on the door before it opened by itself, Naho on the other side. Immediately, Sayaka saw how thin and tired her best friend looked. Her face seemed thinner, her hair was a complete mess, and there were bags under her dull eyes.

That didn't stop her from practically tackling the other girl. Naho almost fell from the sudden embrace. She was glad though, that her friend never lost her playful nature in the time she was gone.

"You look so thin, Naho-tan! What happened to you?" Sayaka broke away, looking at her with shining eyes.

"It's... a long story..." Naho started, before turning and guiding her through the house. Sayaka had been here many times before, but now, she was taking notice on how messy it had become since she last visited. Something had happened, that was for sure.

"Sayaka... You'll... always be my best friend, right?" Naho stopped before a closed door, looking at her. Sayaka tilted her head, smiling but confused.

"Of course! I would never leave you no matter what!" Sayaka reassured. Naho felt her heart skip a beat, but that didn't stop the anxiety coursing through her.

"Then... you'll accept what has happened to me over the last month?" Naho murmured, barely high enough for Sayaka to hear. The girl blinked, starting to feel nervous with how different her friend was acting.

"Yes," Sayaka spoke, and Naho took that as an appropriate answer. Turning towards the closed door, she turned the knob, leading her friend in a dimly lit room. Sayaka was hit with a new smell of milk and powder, something she hadn't been very familiar with. She felt her stomach flip at the smells, and as she looked around, she noticed... how babiied the room had become.

"Naho-tan...?" Sayaka started, but Naho didn't reply. Instead, she stopped before a crib, allowing Sayaka to join her side. The girl looked down into the small bed, and her heart flew up into her throat when she saw an infant. The child was asleep, a small blanket covering it up to its waist.

"Sayaka... The reason... I was gone for so long... was because I had to deliver my baby," Naho started to speak, and she looked over to her.

"W-Wait... Y-You were pregnant?" The word felt foreign on her tongue, her eyes widening. The past few months all made sense now. Her personality had taken a complete U-turn because she was with child.

"Yes,"

"B-But... We're still in high school! Naho-tan... w-who's the father?" Sayaka turned to her friend.

"I know Sayaka... he was never a planned baby...He was an accident. B-But, I didn't have the heart to get rid of him so I kept him..." Naho paused, her bangs covering her face.

"...Kibiki..." Was all she could mutter for Sayaka. Her friend gasped and looked back at the small child. S-She was in a secret relationship with her mentor? Sayaka could tell that her friend was crushing on him, b-but... it got... deeper?

"W-What's his name?" Sayaka turned back to Naho.

"Hideaki Saenoki. He's taking my name since the father doesn't know of him yet," Naho muttered again. Sayaka felt sorrow for her friend. But, Kibiki didn't even know he had a child. Wouldn't it be right if he knew?

"Naho... Will you tell him?" Sayaka asked, in which it grew silent for a few moments.

"I... don't know..." Naho muttered. She didn't know how her mentor would react to the fact that he had fathered a child. Of a student no less.

"Well you need to tell him sometime! Leaving it like this could cause deeper problems," Sayaka responded, and Naho saw a point in her words. If she didn't tell him, and he discovered later on when the boy was older, maybe he would get mad at her?

"...A-Alright..." Naho stuttered. Sayaka placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Things will get better... I promise," Sayaka spoke, before looking back at the infant. Smiling, she turned to Naho.

"Can I hold him?" Sayaka asked with a innocent smile. Naho blinked, before giving her a small smile. Only she knew how to make bad situations a bit better in a sense.

"Yeah,"

* * *

><p>It was only a few days later when Naho came to closed door of Kibiki's office. Knocking on it gently, she opened it up slowly, expecting him to be working at his desk.<p>

Instead, the room was empty, and she felt her heart drop. Sighing, she entered the room to see if he left anything to his absense. She walked over to the desk, looking to see if there were any notes.

To her luck, there was a small note left on the middle of the desk. Picking it up, she read it to herself before her eyes widened and her heart raced.

"N-No..." She murmured before dropping the note on the desk and running out of the room.

_Taguchi and I have set out to further my paranormal research. To do this, we have preformed the charm and have headed to the so-called Heavenly Host Elementary School._

_-Kibiki_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Little back story on the a character that will appear in An Unforgiving Future. Favorite, Follow, or Review! <em>**


End file.
